Your Warmth
by MagicCarpet87
Summary: There's a new girl on the block and she's stranger than Dib thinks, then again, it could be one of the reasons why he's after her.


Well, this is the first Invader Zim fanfic that I've written in a long time --;;;. Umm, well, this shall be rated M for mature situations later on and so on and so forth. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I hope to get many reveiws :3. 

**Your Warmth**

by, Nittle-Grasper87

_'It had been one of those nights where the moon smiled at you and the wind howled at you just because it could; it didn't need a reason. A paranormal investigator could even ask such a simple question as to why the wind howled like it did; anything was a possibility. Like maybe a werewolf was trying to tell us something, maybe let us know that it and its pack would make their presence known. Or even bring up the childish notion that the heavens were displeased- maybe mom is displeased with how my life turned out.'_ He hesitated, "But why mom?" he shook his head lightly, the scythe following in a fluid motion in sync with his head. _'There I go again...but why? Maybe I miss you, mom...maybe I just miss your warmth.' _He then shut off the rest of his thoughts, believing he'd start to cry if his thoughts trailed any further on the subject of his deceased mother. He was only a seventeen year old boy, trapped subconsciously as a ten year old boy still wanting his mother; missing the warmth of his dead mother. He sighed a little and looked towards the side, but he had been right, his mother wouldn't be satisfied with how his life turned out. He looked up towards the night sky and gave a light sigh as the chilling wind nuzzled up against him in another passing. He shivered faintly and leaned against an old elm tree in the park. He adjusted himself so that his back had been pressed up against the bark and his head tilted towards the "enraged heavens."

He stayed like this, just for a little while; just took in his surroundings and took a whiff of the fresh pine that spring brought after the howling wind had dulled down to a sudden whisper. His milk chocolate optics blinked slowly, but contently as he pushed himself off the tree trunk he had been leaning against; this was something he had done on a daily basis, he was used to barely any sleep, and when he did sleep, they were childish nightmares that even kept the strongest of adults at bay of the monsters lurking in the closet, or beneath their bed. But Dib's monsters were not of anything an investigator could research and easily find a cure for. No, it had been believed and possibly even confirmed that Dib had been running away from himself; his own fears. No one knew why, but then again, no one really cared enough to ask what was wrong, or if they could do anything to help.

But, he tried to block out those thoughts, too; no need to have things like that roaming through ones head at midnight. Dib also supposed this was normal, too; then again, maybe it wasn't. He wasn't sure what to make of what was normal, and what wasn't. Whatever the case, he'd have to face his own fears and cure himself. It was just something he himself would have to fight, just like everything else that appeared misplaced in his life.

Then young paranormal investigator remained like this, just until he heard the shrill cry of another not too far from where he stood. Dib jerked his entire body towards the owner of the cry, his jacket following smoothly behind and he ran; the cry becoming louder with every step he took, "Hey! Knock it off!" Dib cried out, for the sake to save this manfrom danger. He had also noticed that the man's cries had ceased for quite some timeas well and with that came the infamous brow raise. "What-" he was interrupted by a faint hiss and the predator slowly stood, ruby orbs, narrowed, staring at him and menacingly grinned its sharp, pointedteeth- no, they hadn't been teeth, they had been fangs! The predators fangs sparkled with the thick crimson substance and it soon ran its tongue smoothly over the pearly white fangs. "I'd watch my back if I were you, mortal." And with that it disappeared and left Dib dumbfounded, but soon he snapped out of the trance the creature had left him in as he kneeled down beside the young man and checked his pulse only to find that there was none- he had passed on, Dib was unable to save him.

Sighing, he hung his head and let the man's hand hit the concrete; he pulled his phone from his pocket, called for an ambulance then disappeared out of the park. It had been better if he didn't stick around and find out what would happen after that, the nights events had taken its toll on him, even if it being a small event that took place. He'd sleep on it, hopefully and maybe it would make sense in the morning.

Please read and review !


End file.
